The Re-workings of a Bad FanFic
by yukisama23
Summary: /I wrote a bad fanfic one late night after a lack of coffee and motivation. If you can stomach through this I promise it gets better. I wanted to see if I could re-write my horrible fanfic in a way that was logical and also stuck to the main "Bad Fanfic" plot. I had no idea what would come out but this is it. Enjoy/
1. Chapter 1

/I wrote a bad fanfic one late night after a lack of coffee and motivation. If you can stomach through this I promise it gets better. I wanted to see if I could re-write my horrible fanfic in a way that was logical and also stuck to the main "Bad Fanfic" plot. I had no idea what would come out but this is it. Enjoy/

One day I woke up. I woke up because the sun was in my eyes. It hurt very much. I was to lazy to move much so I turned over to hide face from the sun. My mom came in and told me to get up. Had much ninja training to do with Kakashi sensei. He was going to be mad, and I didn't want to keep my husband waiting. Anyway I got dressed in ninja gear- a short black shirt with the Uchiha symbol, Sasuke left it went he came over and spent the night last night. He must of left early. I put on his shirt and laugh. I put on shorts and leave the house and meet up with Kakashi at training grounds. He is mad "Why are you so late Sky" he says in an angry tone. "Sorry sensei I'm here now" I say back, blushing. He shakes his head and doesn't say anything more. We start our fight

Then OUT of no where Orochimaru shows up and starts stuff. "I'm here to kill you kakashi" he yells at the top of his lungs. I scream and do not know what to do. I stand there. Kakashi is scared. he runs away. "No sensei!" I yell. I am alone now with him...I am scared. He doesn't see me because training tree was in the way. I am safe. I run to the ichi-raku ramen shop to tell naruto what happen. I see kakashi. He is with orochimaru. they are having lunch together. I am mad and confused, and kakashi sees me and says "go home your training is done Sky" I nod and go home. What a strange day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm summer day, warm enough to cause an irritable heat on ones face if the sun were to touch it for to long. I opened my eyes annoyed, the sun my most vile enemy. I turned over in bed to escape the blazing inferno that seeped through my cracked window. It worked! I was almost back into the calm slumber of sleep when I was started awake by my mothers voice from outside. "Sky honey wake up!" She beckoned. I grumbled annoyed getting up, slowly slinking over to the window and shoving it open. I looked down to see her rose colored cheeks and chestnut hair glittered by the most bright star in the sky. At least the sun was good for something, making my mothers beauty eternal. "Yes?" I called down "Why have to come to visit me so early?"

Her face became molded with confusion before slipping back into that carefree charm a mother has. "Honey its early afternoon and I just wanted to remind you about the dinner plans we had" she chimed. I took a moment to understand what she said. My face twisted into worry and panic. "I'm late! LATE oh no, no no no" I quickly rushed into the closet tossing cloths about every way in order to find something suitable. In my haste I must have put on one of the shirts Sasuke had left, for someone on the street commented on how interesting it was seeing me wear the Uchiha symbol, and other snide comments about us hooking up. No I am merely a seamstress who fixes Sasuke's apparel by request and he must have left this one sometime last night.

After I had gotten my gear on I rushed to the training grounds where I was to meet Kakashi. Winded in a panic I was greeted by the eye of my not so amused lover. Well more of a sensei, but what girl doesn't have a crush on her teacher? Well Kakashi appeared to be displeased at first but maintained his cocky self when he spoke "well looks like I'm not the only one late today"

"Sorry Sensei, I overslept...again" I blushed trying not fume from embarrassment. Now he was going to think I was copying him. Eh copying the copy ninja, how cliche..

He smiled under his mask "Well come on, I have a special mission for us today"

Confused and a little off set I looked at him concerned. "But Sensei...are you not going to teach me the lightning blade today?

He turned and started a quick walk replying" Not today Sky, today is something much more"

I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to assume that my sensei was going to take me on a magical date or anything...and why on earth would he postpone something like this? He has been trying to get me to learn this technique for months...

"Sensei...I don't understand" I inquired not following

He turned slowly "What? Don't you trust your teacher?"

I didn't want to say no...but I couldn't bring myself to say yes...this was sudden. to fast, and without reason...Why would he just, blow this off for a mission that he wouldn't brief me on? I slowly turned and smiled

"Sorry Sensei I don't really feel like going on a mission today"

"Oh come on now Sky, I didn't want to say anything but...its not really a mission...its a surprise"

Confused and startled I stood my ground. My little crush, or whatever emotion I had...wasn't there anymore...A feeling of dispare came over me...I didn't want to be here...But I couldn't grasp the nerve to move.

"Come now Sky " His voice changed harsh in tone "Don't make me force you".

I was stunned. What was going on!? This was just supposed to be a calm day where I learned a new justu. I didn't sign up for this...

"K-K-Kakashi sensei?" My voice became cracked. I didn't understand my fear. My body was begging me to run at this point, to do anything to get away.

"Come here Sky" His voice change dramatically in tone. It was now a harsher, colder voice. A voice that sounded like a calm death itself

I couldn't move. I was stunned, how on earth could I be fooled into thinking this was Kakashi!? How had I been so deceived?! I was about to gain my mental ground when suddenly...he moved his hand up to his face. instinct kicked in and I was able to take a defensive position. I had my ground back and I was about to launch an attack when...his hand...it gripped the left side of his face and he started to pull... he pulled and pulled until it stretched and tore like wet paper. I was horrified. Slowly picking pieces of his face off, I expected there to be blood, muscle, anything but another face underneath.

He ripped kakashi's face off...A dark cold snake like eye greeted me now. I was in shock, all I wanted to do was run, breathe, throw up! I begged my legs to move but they disobeyed. I couldn't bring myself to look away from those horrible yellow eyes. It felt like my soul had been trapped in a dark place that I couldn't see. That the very life within me was being drained out.

Calmly he spoke "Like what I have done with your Sensei Sky-kun?" He sneered waving the fleshy tissue "Its such a shame...you should have just come with me...Now...you will just have to suffer the same fate..."


End file.
